the_away_sudokusfandomcom-20200213-history
Read: The Start Of It All
Here is book 1. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 1-away and his team were planning to fight. 3-away was resting in his bed until they had to go. 5-away was searching for 1,2 Difference because he was hidden. "Now we have to leave," reported 1-away. 1,2 Difference appeared out of nowhere; he was behind the TV. 3-away got out of his bed and yawned loudly. They went out and 3-away found them an amazing hiding place. 5-away and 2-away stayed on guard whilst 1-away was floating trying to spot enemies. 3-away was giving hiding advice to 1,2 Difference. Suddenly, 1-away shouted "Enemies!" to his team and 2-away and 5-away were prepared to fight in a split-second. The enemies didn't spot them for a long time. Meanwhile, 3-away was making food for them. 1,2 Difference spotted the enemies again. "Run!" cried 5-away. "the enemies are coming this way!" Chapter 2: 2-away got away first, because he was the fastest. The others caught up just in time to miss the enemies. The enemies went back the way they came. "That was easy," said 2-away. "Lets just go home," 1-away whispered. Eventually, the team got back and rested the whole evening. When they got up, 5-away made breakfast for them (which was toast). 1,2 Difference was still getting hiding advice from 3-away because he wanted to be good at it. 3-away told 1,2 Difference that it might be tricky for you as you have no medium-grey bars. "Your the only one with them," said 1,2 Difference. "I know," replied 3-away. "Shall we go out again," asked 1-away. "Not yet," replied 1,2 Difference. 5-away went upstairs to rest whilst 2-away was watching East Enders. "Oh no!" shouted 1-away. "It's raining heavily outside." "Enough rain to turn our garden into a swimming pool." 3-away and 5-away were already asleep anyway. Chapter 3: 1-away and 2-away were awake for ages that night. They finally went to bed at midnight. 1-away didn't tell them to go out yet because he was tired. Eventually, 1-away was ready to fight again. Yet again, 3-away found them the best hiding place possible. 2-away and 5-away were keen to fight the enemies. 1,2 Difference was floating with 1-away longing to spot enemies. "Please be patient," said 1-away. "they will come." 3-away was eating with 2-away when 1-away shouted "Enemies!" to them. 5-away threw a rock at one of them and they died in pain. "No!" shouted the leader of the enemies. "they killed Alex." 2-away ran behind the leader, who was called Poogn, and punched him in the bum. He ran back so quickly that Poogn, Craig (fat thing) or Billy didn't see him. "Ow!" yelled Poogn. "I'm going to kill you." Chapter 4: 1-away told his team to go to bed early when they got back. This made them have a rest from the fighting. 1,2 Difference had a nightmare. This was about Poogn killing 1-away, 2-away and 3-away. I was left with 5-away making food for us. 5-away and I went back home wishing for them to come back. 5-away said "How can we hide without 3-away?" "Well, I did get some hiding advice from 3-away," I replied. Five seconds later, 1,2 Difference woke up. He found the others sitting next to him. "I had a nightmare that Poogn killed 1-away, 2-away and 3-away. "Well," replied 1-away. "we're still here." 3-away made them a late breakfast. They ate it quickly as they were so hungry. Chapter 5: It was a hot morning and 5-away wanted to take a walk. 2-away put up a mini tent to sleep in himself. 1-away, 3-away and 1,2 Difference sunbathed. THE END